The Only One
by ParanoiaQueen
Summary: It's the year 2080 and a stranger with a straw hat has come to Hancock's island. Don't get deceived and think this is a simple romance, cause it's not, a conflict that threatens the world as they know it stands in the way of that
1. Melting the ice heart

_****_**Okay I know it's been like forever since I last updated anything (sorry) but yeah I was busy with A.P. classes and stuff *sweat drop... Anyway I started writing this as a promise to a friend, cause we both freak out about One Piece and that sorta stopped us from doing our project... Anyway back on topic, 1st chapter seems like a knock off cause I have to lay the ground work for the rest of the story which will be basically nothing like the manga/anime so yeah, and the end is kinda rushed cause I wanted to get this up so yeah, anyway hope you like and and please review.**

_**Prologue**_

_**New York City 1925: **_

_A woman glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and smiled, her dream had come true. Finally there would be a place where women didn't have to fear the patriarchal oppression of men, where they could live without fear and where they would be allowed opportunities, somewhere unlike anywhere else in the world, a place where men were forbidden._

_**Island in the Pacific 2080:**_

_The warm colors of the sunset reflected off of the ocean water gently lapping on the peaceful beach. Not far off was a jungle that seemed to have never felt the touch of mankind. As the tide went in and out it deposited small gifts of nature onto the beach, but as the light fell it brought a gift never before found on the sandy shores of this island, a raven haired boy with a straw hat tied around his neck. A few moments later a blonde woman holding a spear silently stepped out of the jungle and made her way toward the unconscious man._

**Present:**

A woman with long dark hair sighed as she looked out the window of her private jet. She sat in an expensive looking chair that had the appearance of a throne and had a closed curtain in front of her cutting her off from the rest of the plane. Though she could hear muffled sounds of voices she ignored them in favor of flipping through a magazine in front of her. She snickered at some of the pictures and quickly flipped past the ones featuring men, only bothering to give them a brief glare before moving on, until she reached the center fold and stopped. She looked admiringly down at the montage of pictures she found there, all of them featuring herself. She scowled a bit remembering her critics who said that the CEO of a fortune 500 company shouldn't be involved with modeling but the scowl turned into a small smile when she then remembered how they groveled for her forgiveness on their knees when they had met her in person. She was torn from her thoughts by the opening of the curtain to admit her two sisters, the ginger haired Marigold and the bottle green Sandersonia, who often when just by Sonia. She glared slightly, she did not enjoy being disturbed, but let it go when her sisters bowed slightly and asked her forgiveness.

"Why are you bothering me?" She asked, still not completely rid of malice.

"We apologize sister," Marigold began.

"But we need to inform you that the plane is about to land on Amazon Lily," it was Sandersonia this time.

"Is that all?" the blue eyed woman asked as she flipped her hair back.

"Yes sister," Marigold and Sandersonia said in unison before retreating out of the curtain. Frowning slightly the twenty-one year old closed her magazine in favor of looking out the window and was greeted with the sight of a jungle island getting closer by the second. She heard the excited voices of the others on the plane, they hadn't returned to this island in over a month and everyone was happy to finally be home. She was about to tell them to be quite when the jet landed and the voices quieted down, it was time to unload.

The moment the plane was cleared Marigold and Sonia pulled back the curtains and allowed their older sister to get off the plane as they followed with her baggage. Everything is going smoothly until the woman sees a puppy on the path in front of her. Her neutral face immediately turns to a frown as she pulls back her stiletto and delivers a well aimed kick that sends the creature flying.

"Who put this puppy in my path?" she asked outraged.

"I'm sorry Hebihime-sama!" a slightly overweight woman said as she gripped her angered puppy tightly in her arms. The tall woman just sniffed and went on her way; she didn't spend much time worried about the affairs of the common folk. She walked past the screaming hoards of girls and women and made her way to the palace that she lived in with her two sisters. When she finally got there she sank into her throne in the main room for a short break only to be greeted by a messenger announcing that she had a guest. She glared, she had wanted to rest, but the when the messenger said that the woman was from the prison she sighed and let her in.

"Greetings Hebihime-sama," the high cheek boned, black haired woman greeted as she knelt on the floor.

"What do you want?" she was in no mood for pleasantries, she wanted to bathe and relax.

"We found a man on our shores yesterday night," at this the snake princess sat up in her seat, eyes widened.

"How did he come to be here?" she demanded, cutting the other woman off mid-sentence."

"He washed up, likely from a ship wreak though we found no boat." The tall raven haired woman bit her thumb and scowled; she hated men and couldn't believe their insolence in coming to this island where they were forbidden.

"Sentence him to a public execution," she demanded before shooing the woman out. She didn't have to even think before making her decision, men were not allowed on Amazon Lily and if they did happen to get there then death was the only option. Other countries had long accepted that fact though men so rarely stumbled upon the island that it had never caused even the slightest blip in relations before, not that this woman would care if it did. She sat for another minute cursing the insolent man who decided to disobey the law of this land before calling a servant to draw her bath.

The next morning, after a good night's sleep only interrupted by one short nightmare of hoards of the detestable creatures called men overrunning the island, the beautiful princess awoke to what she determined would be a good day for Amazon Lily. She ate a small meal, she never over ate, least she lose her perfect figure, before dressing in an outfit she determined to be suitable for an execution. Dressed in skinny jeans paired with leather boots that went to her mid-calf and a leather jacket that she zipped up to the middle of her huge breasts the snake princess left her palace for the execution grounds where everyone from the country over the age of 16 was already gathered. Being fashionably late was a point of pride for her as all eyes would be on her when she entered and she didn't have to worry about the hustle and bustle caused by many people entering at once distracting from her. She also knew that if anyone was irritated by her being late they would forgive her because of her beauty.

When she arrived at the execution grounds, being likely the last country to have one, the women in the stands cheered and yelled every compliment that they could think of. She walked to her throne seemingly unfazed by their compliments and sat down between her two younger sisters. She watched closely as the man was brought out and readied herself for the show when suddenly a cry was heard from the crowd.

"Stop!" a woman yelled causing the princess to frown and the crowd to murmur and look around in confusion.

"Who disrupted this execution?" she spoke in a soft voice laced with irritation, she didn't like to be disobeyed.

"I'm sorry Hebihime-sama," a woman called and the raven haired princess looked toward the stands to see a woman with short blonde hair stand up and make her way down to the center of the stadium.

"Who are you? State your name," was she really expected to know all of her subjects? And why would a lowly commoner, not even strong enough to be allowed to leave the island, disobey her?

"Marguerite, snake princess, I'm the one who brought the man to the village." The blue eyed woman narrowed her eyes at this and was about to speak when two more voices sounded from the crowd.

"The saga of we helped her Hebihime-sama," an obese woman with pig tails yelled as she and a pretty woman who looked to be over seven feet tall pushed their way to the center of the arena beside Marguerite.

"It was my idea to bring him to the village though," Marguerite cried as she saw the pair coming toward her, "you only are involved because I asked you to help me!"

"But we still helped you," the tall brunette responded, "we're not letting you go at this alone."

"The saga of nakama," the one with pig- tails added. At the point the woman on the throne was getting bored of the show of friendship, she wanted to watch the execution of the detestable man. Seeming to realize that their idolized snake princess was getting impatient the trio turned to face her, the two had reached Marguerite by that point.

"He's not a terrible person, Hebihime-sama, he's very kind and it's not his fault that he's on this island. He fell off a boat and all he wants is…" she got cut off by the princess holding up her hand.

"So you want me to forgive this man that broke our sacred laws that by all rights should be punished by death?" there was a threatening tone in her voice by the three women seemingly did not notice it as they all smiled.

"Thank you Hebihime-sama!" the blonde called, "I knew one as kind and beautiful as you would understand!"

"Of course I understand," she responded with a smile and wink that caused the three to faint, they were overwhelmed by her beauty, it was a common occurance. She then turned to her sisters and loudly stated, "arrange for executions for those three following the man, they dare break our laws and even go so far as to claim my judgment is flawed." As the smiles fell off the faces of the crowd and the guards picked them up and brought them away, she settled back into her throne, crossed her legs, put her head on her hand and waited for the execution to finally begin.

Understanding her impatience the guards brought out the rumored man, a creature that cause much interest as most of the women on the island had never seen one before. The raven haired woman looked down without much interest at the person before her, he was young, probably somewhere between 17 and 19, he had medium length black hair with a straw hat on top and was wearing a red vest, denim shorts and sandals, overall a very average boy. He was scowling up at her but she didn't mind, he was an uncultured man after all, and he really didn't do anything interesting at all until her started to yell but even that was predictable to her anyway. He talked about wanting to go back to his friends until she raised her hand for silence and ordered that Bacura, the giant black leopard they kept for these occasions, be released.

The raven haired princess sat up a bit in her seat as she saw the large cat growl at the impudent man. She watched with a mixture of impatience and boredom just waiting for the idiotic male's life to end. She watched as the black leopard opened her jaws and growled, the princess smiled slightly in anticipation as she saw the man turn to face what would be his doom. She sat forward as the man pulled back his arm, a futile action she thought, and delivered a punch to Bacura's left cheek that sent the giant cat, at least twenty times his size, flying into the stands. He cracked his knuckles and turned back to her with a glare as the crowds froze in shock. The beautiful woman looked down at the man glaring up at her before giving a half smile, she'd kill him yet.

"Sonia, Mary, kill him," she commanded, not even looking at her sisters for conformation.

"Yes sister," the two responded pulling the crowd out of shock as they began to cheer for their princess's sisters.

She smirked as she watched her two sisters make their way down to the arena, he may have beat Bacura but no one could beat her sisters, especially when they were together. Her smirk grew into a smile as she watched her sisters beating the man, he may have seemed tough but now he was showing just how much of a failure men really were. She nearly laughed as her sisters pulled the unconscious women from their spot on the side of the arena, there was no rule that executions had to be separate and the man's reaction to their capture was priceless. She watched just as her sisters were about to kill the three who ignored her wishes the man yelled "STOP" with such force it made her sisters drop their weapons.

"Oh you actually listened, thanks," the carefree man said with a smile as he put his hand on his hat. "Wait just a sec before we start again," he said then as he started pulling the unconscious bodies of his saviors to safety. When he determined that they were safe he turned and faced her sisters again, sans smile. She relaxed back into her seat as the fight resumed, she was confident it would be over quickly. She watched as her sisters played around with the man, letting him believe that he had a chance but after a while she began to become bored with their incessant toying.

"Sisters!" she called causing the fight to momentarily pause, "finish him quickly?"

"We're sorry sister," Marigold pleaded.

"He's stronger than expected," Sandersonia added causing the raven haired beauty to recoil in shock, no man had ever pushed her sisters to this point before. She was too far in shock that her sisters were actually being challenged to notice the status of the fight before she was dragged back into reality by a scream. She came to in a scene of chaos, the women in the stands were screaming and pointing at something in the arena, the princess followed their fingers only to see her sister, Sonia, was on fire. She was once again thrown into shock, she knew Marigold fought with fire but they had never had a challenge so great that their teamwork was botched to the point that they hurt one another. Everyone was too far in a panic to do anything but watch and when suddenly Sandersonia was covered in water she was pulled into reality again. She glanced around to find the source of the water that saved her sister's life and found the man holding a jug that had once been filled with drinking water for Bacura.

She was confused, they had just been trying to kill him yet he saved her sister's life. She noticed that everyone in the stands was quiet and staring at her, waiting for her response to this unusual situation. Unable to think clearly and wanting time to decide she chose to bring the man to the palace and determine his fate there.

An hour later found the three sisters and the man alone in the throne room with the man's hands bound together. The raven haired princess sat confidently on her throne looking down at the vile creature before her.

"You saved the life of my sister and for that I give you a reward but as you broke the law of our land you still need to be punished. Because of this unusual situation I will allow you one wish, wither I wall give you a ride on our jet to let you return to your home or I will clear your saviors of all charges." She smirked as she said this knowing that man would reveal his true colors allowing her to punish him.

"Oh thank you," he had a very large smile causing the ruler of Amazon Lily to smile diabolically, "so you'll save them then?" The smirk fell of her face and turned into an expression of shock, he hadn't even hesitated for a moment. She heard her sisters gasp and knew they hadn't expected his answer either.

"What an interesting man," a voice sounded from the doorway. The princess glanced over to see elder Nayo, and old princess of the land, standing there. Irritated the brunette sent her sisters away to free the man's rescuers and sent the man to the baths to clean up for supper.

"What do you want?" she growled at the old woman.

"Do you know who that unusual man is?"

"He broke our laws, it doesn't matter."

"It's straw hat Luffy, the leader of the mugiwara gang that brought down Moria."

"So he's a gang leader, he probably wants to…"

"You know that's not true, Hanncock!"

"How dare you question my ultimate authority?" the Princess yelled as she supremely looked down at the previous ruler. "Take her away" she commanded her sisters who had just returned.

"Yes sister," the two said in unison. She sighed and collapsed on to her throne the moment they were gone.

BoaXLuffy

The next morning, the snake princess decided that something needed to be done about the man. Since he was so strange she decided she would let him plead his case, his act of kindness toward his saviors allowed him that much at least. She had a servant call him to her rooms, she wanted a private conversation. She was so lost in thought about how different this man was that she forgot to complete getting ready until the door opened and the man was let in.

"Why are you naked?" the ill-mannered beast asked calmly as he stood their wearing a stupid look with his pinky up his nose.

"That's not the point," the raven haired beauty glared before turning on her charm, after he saw her in this state of undress it would be easy to make him faint from lewd thoughts.

"Hn," her charm wasn't affecting him at all, something that caused Boa to collapse with despair, no one had ever resisted her flawless body before. She heard a growling noise and looked up to the man who was staring at his stomach. His rudeness astounded her but she refrained from acting up as he had saved not only her sister but his captors too.

"Why are you on this island?" she demanded, cutting straight to the point as too avoid letting her irritation persuade her to avoid doing what she had already decided.

"Hn," he looked up at her slightly surprised causing her to feel blood rush to her cheeks, she must be getting sick. "I feel off the boat on a school trip." He said with a laugh that caused something to tighten in her chest. Because she was feeling so badly she decided that she might as well get dressed before her illness got any worse so she stood up and started pulling on clothes.

"I see," she couldn't find fault in this though if it had been the day before (or anyone else for that matter) she likely would have had them executed for lying. "Well since that's the case you can use our jet whenever you want," the words were out before she realized what she was saying but surprisingly she didn't regret them and the smile she got in response, before he ran off to the kitchens, made her feel that happiest she could remember and she held her face in her hands as her mind ran off creating fantasies about what he would do to thank her.

**Thanks for reading now can you review, like pretty pretty please cause if peoples don't review the update is gonna take a ton longer than if you do cause it's more fun to write if people actually care about the result**


	2. The onset of danger

_****_**Sorry that took so long _ I had school and work and! But here is the second chapter as promised!**

_**Newsreel from United States, Year: 2025**_

"_It has just been reported that the world's eighth billionth person has been born in India today. Scientists warn that the earth has passed maximum capacity and that a population decline is necessary to our survival. In other news unemployment has risen to an average of 30% world ride and the percent of people in poverty has reached an all time high. Crime rates have also risen leading store owners to take new precautions to ensure their safety."_

**1 Day after the execution:**

It felt as if there were a volcano in her chest filling her veins with lava. She gasped for air trying desperately to cool herself down as her sisters worried over her, they had been by her bedside for hours and their nails were reduced to stubs from their worried gnawing. She could sleep or eat, the pain kept reduced her to a bedridden state as she waited for Elder Nayo to arrive.

"She's in here" she heard the quiet murmur from the entrance to her room as the door squeaked open. She saw the elder enter the room and talk quietly with her sisters before suddenly turning toward the bedridden princess and saying "Lu". A broke from the ill princesses lips causing her sisters to turn angrily toward the old woman and demand that she stop tormenting their sickly sister.

"I know what is wrong with her!" the Elder exclaimed standing up to her full height, which wasn't very tall at all, "She has the disease that has killed uncountable empresses of this island! The disease that I left this island to stop! This disease has no cure," a gasp rang throughout the room, "but there is still hope left for your ruler!" At this she turned to face the weakened leader, "I have brought Monkey D. Luffy here, he has something to ask you."

"How dare you ask our sister to do something for a man when she is dying!" Marigold hissed.

"It is fine sister," the raven haired object of the conversation expressed as she threw off the covers and walked purposely to the door.

"Sister! Don't exert yourself for the sake of this man! No matter whose life he saved he's not more important that your health!"

"I will do what I wish!" she had steel in her eyes when she glanced back at her sister before exiting into the entryway of her room.

"Hey Hammock!" came a cheerful voice that seemed to have a laugh hidden under the meaning of the words. Her heart felt like a humming bird trying to fly out of her chest as she gazed upon his smiling face.

"It's Hanncock," she swooned, "but you can call me whatever you wish." She felt the heat in her heart again but this time it was more like a soothing hot spring than a destroying volcano. Suddenly the sound of screaming girls and running feet was heard and the smile started to slip of the boys face.

"Hey, can you hide me?" he asked but instead of waiting for her answer he instead swung himself into her room, much to the dismay of those inside.

"Out, out, everybody out!" The recently recovered empress yelled as she followed the only man on the island into her chambers.

"But sister…" Marigold started to object but was silenced by the snake woman's icy glare. The beautiful woman watched as everyone exited the room before turning to the last woman to leave.

"Have the kitchen send up some food," the woman looked at the straw hat boy, back at her ruler then nodded and rushed out. Once the last person had left the icy mask worn by the raven haired ruler turned into a doting lovers face as she turned to face her new guest.

"Thanks Hammock!" the man said with a very large smile the moment she turned towards him, "they wouldn't stop pocking me long enough to let me eat!"

"Oh," she swooned, "it's Hanncock but you may call me whatever you wish and my chambers are open to you whenever you have a use for them."

"Thank you my dear lady," the now sparkling man said with a gracious smile, "I hate to impose but if you insist, after all how could I refuse such a beautiful lady?" He knelt to kiss her hand and roses surrounded his face as he looked up at her again with his beautiful bishie face.

She covered her face with her hands as she felt a blush spreading across her gorgeous features. He was such a gentleman! She let herself be submerged in happiness for a few more moments before turning to face this virtually perfect male.

"Luffy," she called causing the man to pause in eating the meat he had somehow procured, "would you mind telling me about your crew?" She was curious as to his friends, she had to make sure that there was no competition in her way to this man.

"One sec," he practically inhaled the meat off the bone before beginning to talk, "Let's see," he began, for once serious, "Well there's Zoro, he's the swordsman and the first mate, then there's Nami, she's the navigator," the beautiful empresses mood plummeted at that line, how could he dare associate himself with another woman when he had her? Why they were practically engaged! "and Sanji the chef," the straw hatted man continued oblivious to his companions anger, "then we have Ussopp, the sharpshooter, Chopper, the…"

"Luffy," the empress interrupted causing him to look up at her confused, "is Nami seeing anyone?"

"Like a boyfriend? Yeah she's dating…"

"Hebihime-sama!" A woman burst through the door interrupting the man's story.

"What is wrong? Didn't I say I didn't want to be disturbed?" she accompanied this sentence with a glare.

"I'm sorry but there were strange people wandering the island, they got away but as they were leaving one of them dropped a cigar with a not wrapped around it and you have to see this, our island is in danger!" That got the empresses attention, the man would have to wait, her well being depended on this island and she would not see it captured.

"Wait here," she told the man who had held all of her attention just moments before as she left her chambers at a brisk pace. She didn't even notice her surroundings or the looks of awe and admiration on the faces of the women she passed in the hallway. She slid into the most private of her meeting rooms where her sisters were waiting with a note, they often received information first and dealt with everything not major enough for her to bother with. They were relieved to see her but happiness seemed a bit beyond with, their faces and manner told the snake empress just how grave the situation was. Silently Marigold handed her a slip of paper and they both watched as she sat down to read it.

'_Report on the status of the islands defenses'_

She read the note a few times over then sent a servant to bring in every advisor she had that was in charge of anything related to defense. She tapped the table impatiently while she waited for them to arrive, no matter how worried she was about her land she still detested being kept waiting.

By the time the requested women finally arrived their leader had run out of patience. She had originally planned on giving everyone a say in the final plan but lost the ability to adhere to that plan in the half hour it took to gather everyone, she had the patience of a five year old. When they had all finally gathered she had already determined what would be done, she was their leader after all.

"Ladies," the raven haired empress began, "we are under attack." She paused for their gasp before continuing. "We don't know who will strike or when but we will be ready and we will destroy them. Start war training immediately, make sure every woman has a weapon, and suspend the tournaments for now, we can't have them get injured. Also implement extra patrols for signs of intruders or an approaching army. All news comes directly to me, understood?" The women nodded in response, "very good, now get to it!" With that she swept out of the room leaving her underlings to do her biding.

She returned to her chambers to find more than a few empty chefs carts and a very satisfied man sleeping on her couch, snoring away happily. She swooned at the sight of him and his dreamy sleeping face. She collapsed to her knees beside the sleeping man on the couch as blood rushed to her cheeks, he was sleeping in her room that must mean that they were engaged if not already married! She watched with awe as

"Hanncock," the dreamy man mumbled in his sleep as his unbelievably handsome face turned dreamily toward her.

She couldn't take his actions and began squealing on the floor which apparently alerted her guard that something was up as the door slammed open awakening the sleeping man.

"Are you okay Hebihime-sama?!" the attendant yelled panicked as she jumped into the room.

"Waa?" the man moaned drearily as he sat up with half opened eyes, "don't you dare hurt my namaaaa." He fell back asleep on the couch.

"How dare you invade my privacy," she responded outraged, "especially when I have a guest in here with me!"

"I'm sorry…" she was interrupted by a shoe thrown at the door causing her to back away closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry my love," she cooed as she knelt back by her couch and pet his hair. "Don't worry, those pathetic underlings won't bother us any longer." She watched his sleeping face with an enthralled look for the next half an hour until she was pulled out of her trance by an urgent knocking.

"What could you possibly need so badly as to disturb me!" she screamed at the poor woman who had the courage to knock on her door.

"I'm sorry Hebihime-sama," the woman said with a bow, "it's only that you said that all details should be brought directly to you and one of our scouts said that she saw something."

"Fine, bring her to my office if you must," she said with an irritated flip of her hair as she stole one last glance back at the sleeping man, "and nobody is to enter my room while I'm gone, understood?" They nodded but she was already to far down the hall to notice.

"Hebihime-sama!" a young woman with a short blonde bob cried as the narcissistic empress entered the room.

"What did you see?" was the only response that she received for her greeting.

"Well there was a woman and I noticed that she wasn't wearing clothes like we wear on the island so I snuck closer to her and I didn't recognize her face either."

"What did she look like?"

"She had shoulder length, straight black hair…" the girl went on about the fashion choices of the intruder for another 5 minutes.

"What did you do about this intruder who so blatantly tramped all over our sacred land?"

"I'm sorry Hebihime-sama but I heard a noise then and got distracted and when I looked back she was gone, she did say something about looking for someone though."

"Unless you have anything else of interest for me you can write down everything you remember about this woman and give it to one of my sisters."

"Yes Hebihime-sama," the girl said with a bow as she exited the room. The model sighed, she cared about her country, there was no doubt about that, but there had never been an invasion in the islands history and she had other things to worry about. She thought on it for one more moment before returning to her room, she needed to get away from all of this stress and she could think of no other place to do it.

**3 weeks later**

The island had been in high alert for nearly a month, everyone was preparing for war. Every girl down to the smallest baby had been outfitted with armor and shelters had been built to hide away all the children and elderly when the time for battle finally came. An abundance of weapons had been prepared from long ranged bows to daggers for the closest combat. They had even hidden ships and planes around the shelters to make sure that some would be able to escape if anything went wrong. For defenses they had made anti aircraft guns, increased border patrols, set up traps along the beaches and in the woods, and around the edges of their hidden city. Every woman on the island was tensed and a laugh hadn't been heard in weeks. The training fields were always filled and every little squeak at night was met with 200 drawn bows.

The only person seemingly unaffected by the tension was the man with the straw hat. Since they were preparing for war they couldn't very well risk taking him back so he was stuck on the island for then. He took the news fairly well for an almost prisoner, he was content with the large feasts for food that he received five times a day even if he was usually confined to the empresses quarters. His cheery attitude angered many women and the younger ones continued to follow him around trying to figure out what men were like.

During the weeks that had passed he and the empress had grown close and her heart burned whenever they were apart. They talked every day and night and she learned much about his life with his crew of friends that lived in the dangerous city of New York. She heard of all the gangs he had brought down, all those horrible men that had been terrorizing the women of the world. She believed them to be married already as he lived in one of the rooms of her chambers and only married couples did that. Though she was told by the elder nearly daily that she was mistaken about that there was no doubt that their relationship was growing by the day, he had even suggested that she come back to join his crew when the war was over, she even almost agreed until the elder reminded her that she wasn't allowed to.

One fateful morning she awoke with a sinking feeling that everything was about to change. She dressed herself for battle, something that every other woman sans her had been doing for the past three weeks. She pulled on a red tunic that left her shoulders bare and showed an ample amount of cleavage and was cinched at her waist with a black leather belt stuffed with weapons. Her pants were a soft black fabric that ended in a pair of combat boots and she tied a red bandana over her hair. She ordered a large breakfast for the still sleeping man and went to consult the islands defenses on the status of the day, they reported an ominous shadow on the horizon, the battle against the unknown oppressor would be that day.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, if I get 10 or more I will update by thanksgiving and 5 or more I will update by Christmas!**


End file.
